


making magic

by kerinska



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerinska/pseuds/kerinska
Summary: Idk what this is. just me thinking about how a convo would go when one of our ladies fesses up to how making magic is like making...tapas! haha. or tacos. wink, wink.No real context for time or place. maybe later I could add more.





	

 

“Can I ask you something?” Emma says.And Regina retorts “When have you ever asked for permission, Emma?” she chuckles as she says this. But then Emma hems haws, and Regina knows somethings up.“I guess, I want to ask you something that, could maybe be too personal or whatever. And I. crap, I don’t …i’m_embarrased_to_ask_and_i_don’t_want_you_to_make_fun_of_me_okay?” she says really fast.But surprisingly, Regina caught every word. Regina looks at Emma and sees that she’s blushing so she looks away while saying “while it is true I use sarcasm often and I what do you like to call it, ah yes, ‘snark at people’I can see you are serious and I promise I wont make fun of you.” 

Emma quietly says “it’s just, magic or whatever is like intense. And, I was thinking, well pondering, about how using magic together with other people feels different. is it supposed to? because, sometimes, after. it’s so, it’s just.ugh ya know what? nevermind”

 

And even though Emma has said never mind, Regina offers up a lead-in  “Everyone has their own aura and their own feelings add to the mix. It’s, well, magic is emotion, as I’ve said many times. So, the emotions will vary person to person, relationship to relationship. Emma-It’s okay, if you want to ask me something or tell me something. I promise, I won’t judge you or make fun of you. I mean, who am I, The former Evil Queen to judge?!I don’t know what you are wanting to ask, but if I can answer, I will. I don’t want you to feel like I did, afraid of asking, not having someone you could really trust. Magic is overwhelming sometimes. It’s intoxicating. Seductive. It draws you in, and our magic… is, like nothing I’ve ever experienced.”

 

And Emma blurts out “I feel… I feel sorta excited, like turned on excited sometimes, after using magic with you. And shit, I don’t know if it’s the magic or you or me, but is that normal? I mean why do I feel like that. I didn’t feel like that with Elsa. And then I go home and Killian’s thereand I have this weird feeling like, like I’ve don’t something wrong. And fuck.”

Regina’s sighs and breathes out her answer— “Yes, it feels like that. And it never has with anyone else. So I don’t know except…you’re being really honest with me and you deserve the same in return.”“Except what?” Emma says. And Regina looks down, like she’s the one who is embarrassed now “Except, maybe it’s my fault you feel that way. I mean, my emotions. Oh Gods this just couldn’t get more awkward. Can we just say I find you attractive and leave it at that?” 


End file.
